familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lawrence County, Arkansas
Lawrence County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,415. The county seat is Walnut Ridge. Lawrence County is Arkansas's second county, formed on January 15, 1815, and named for Captain James Lawrence who fought in the War of 1812. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. Major highways * * * U.S. Route 63B * U.S. Route 67B * * U.S. Route 412 * Highway 25 * Highway 34 * Highway 90 * Highway 91 * Highway 115 * Highway 117 * Highway 117 Spur * Highway 228 * Highway 230 * Highway 361 Adjacent counties *Randolph County (north) *Greene County (east) *Craighead County (southeast) *Jackson County (south) *Independence County (southwest) *Sharp County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 17,774 people, 7,108 households, and 5,011 families residing in the county. The population density was 30 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 8,085 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.78% White, 0.44% Black or African American, 0.57% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.12% from other races, and 1.02% from two or more races. 0.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,108 households out of which 30.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.70% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.50% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 25.90% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,139, and the median income for a family was $32,163. Males had a median income of $26,288 versus $18,518 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,785. About 13.90% of families and 18.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.50% of those under age 18 and 20.10% of those age 65 or over. Education Public education is available from four school districts: * Hillcrest School District * Hoxie School District * Lawrence County School District * Sloan–Hendrix School District Communities Cities *Black Rock *Hoxie *Walnut Ridge (county seat) Towns *Alicia *College City *Imboden *Lynn *Minturn *Portia *Powhatan *Ravenden *Sedgwick *Smithville *Strawberry Townships * Annieville * Ashland (Minturn) * Black River (Powhatan) * Black Rock (most of Black Rock) * Boas (Hoxie, part of Walnut Ridge) * Cache * Campbell (College City, most of Walnut Ridge) * Dent (Imboden) * Duty (Portia, small part of Black Rock) * Eaton * Flat Creek * Jesup * Lawrence * Marion (Alicia) * Morgan (Lynn) * Promised Land (Sedgwick) * Reeds Creek (Strawberry) * Richwoods (small part of Walnut Ridge) * Spring River (small part of Ravenden) * Strawberry (Smithville) * Thacker (most of Ravenden) See also * List of lakes in Lawrence County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Lawrence County, Arkansas References Category:Lawrence County, Arkansas Category:1815 establishments in Missouri Territory Category:Settlements established in 1815